monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Junk Doll Girl/Francesca
Francesca is a friendly Junk Doll Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “This part does not fit anywhere on my body. It's too much trouble, so you take it!" (+1 Logical Gear) “Do you want this plate? I don't use it anymore, so you can have it." (+1 Crystal Plate) “Want some money? You can't use it here, take as much as you like." (+2500G) “Give me that mallet. I want to get bigger." (Give Lucky Mallet?) *Yes - “Ahahaa, you're a kind human!" (+20 Affinity) *No - “Hmph, then I don't need you!" “That's money, right? Give it to me." (Give 1500G?) *Yes - “Ahahaa, you're a kind human!" (+25 Affinity) *No - “Hmph, then I don't need you!" *Not enough money - “...Or so I thought, you have almost none. That's boring." “Give me that candy. I may be a doll but I can still eat." (Give Cookie?) *Yes - “Ahahaa, you're a kind human!" (+30 Affinity) *No - “Hmph, then I don't need you!" “I'll turn you into junk! Ahahahaa!" “This body has more than 10 dolls and each one has it's own will." “Of course the pussy of a doll is a masterpiece. Would you like to try it and release lots of semen inside?" “Now, let's play with dolls! Ahahahaa!" “I will turn apoptosis into junk... And humans, and living creatures... Everything, everything, is junk!" “I am going to play with your body a lot. I wonder how many time you will cum before you stop moving?" “Ahahaa, I'll hug you plenty! Please dry up and meet your end in the embrace of a doll!" “As you would expect, apoptosis must not enter. If we do poorly errosion will occur." “6, 7, 8, 9... Huh? My hands, don't I have one more?" “I will tear apoptosis apart! As an intruder, you will suffer the same fate!" “Which of my parts do you like the most?" *Your head - “Ahahaa, you are smaaart! Well then, want to try putting your cock in my mouth?" (+10 Affinity) *Your arms - “You're... Abnormal." (-5 Affinity) *Your boobs - “The breasts of such a creature are fine? Well then, experiance them as much as you want!" (+10 Affinity) *Your vagina - “Ahahaa, you are honest, aren't you? Well then, use it as much as you want!" (+10 Affinity) “Do you like... Playing with dolls?" *I do - “I am glaaad. We can play a lot!" *I do not - “Oh... That is unfortunate!" (-5 Affinity) *I want a doll to play with me - “That would be nice... I will play with you plenty!" (+10 Affinity) “Which of us have the body you like the most?" *The red haired one - “Huh? You're fine with me? Well then, I have to give you plenty of love." (+10 Affinity) *The blue haired one - “You have good taste! Ahahahaa!” (+10 Affinity) *The blond one - “Hmph, don't look at me with indecent eyes... It's creepy." “Do you want to be torn to pieces too? Or do you want to have your semen sucked until you dry out?" *I don't want either one! - “Then... I will tear you apart as I suck your semen!" *I want to be torn apart - “Why do you want that? You're strange, huh?" *I want my semen sucked - “Well then, I will give you plenty of sucking. This is what you wanted, so you can't complain, right?" (+10 Affinity) “You will become a doll's plaything. Hey, how does that feel?" *Humiliating - “Ahahaa, you're miserable huh? Fool around with us as you wallow in regret!" (+10 Affinity) *Immoral - “Ahahaa, you're a pervert! I'll fool around with you plenty!" *Sexy - “You're happy? Well then, you can die happy!" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Francesca: "I'll turn everyone, everyone, into junk. Now, take me with you." With Miyabi: Miyabi: "Wow, the Queen Doll." Francesca: "I am not a queen. I'm just junk... Do you want to become part of me too?" Miyabi: "Yeah, I'll be part of you! I want to be the topmost one!" Francesca: "That is impossible... This is my special seat..." With Frederica: Frederica: "This mountain of dolls... Perhaps this is also Chrome's work...?" Francesca: "I don't know who this Chrome is, but I don't think so. This is just what I am, a junk doll." Frederica: "Sorry about my assumption... I thought all the dolls Chrome has thrown out might have monsterized..." Francesca: "Does that kind of thing happen a lot? What a troublesome girl..." Frederica: "Indeed..." With Radio: Radio: "HelLOLOLOLOLO GAGA... PII!" Francesca: "Oh my, are you also junk...?" Radio: "I am a piece of junk, nice to MEET YOU..." Francesca: "We're better junk; we can still speak fluidly. I have a bit of sympathy for you..." Grandeur Theatre World Gadabout Actions 1st Action: Francesca: "Painting, draw, draw... Ah, a bit of glue." Francesca is making a plastic model. 2nd Action: Francesca: "Ready everyone? Adjust your timing... Ha!" Francesca is practising posing position! ... But nobody was watching. 3rd Action: Francesca: "I'll attack the enemy on the right. Ah, wait... The balance... Big Sister, that's useless..." Francesca's bodies pull on each other and end up doing nothing at all. 4th Action: Francesca: "Take this, as a token of my appreciation." Francesca presents a gift! (+1 Pizza) 5th Action: Francesca: "Now, let's all have a party!" Francesca popped a party popper! ... But nobody joined in. Trivia * Despite Identifying as one collective being, each doll that compromises Francesca's body appears to have some will of their own, complete with a unique personality. Category:Monsters Category:Doll Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artificial Category:Zombies Category:Companions Category:Artist: UN DO